Perfectly Corrupted
by LenxRinKagamine
Summary: KanaMomo one-shot mostly focused on Kaname and her thoughts about her own self. "Your image must remain perfect. Uncorrupted. Unlike you. You're cracked, no matter how hard you try to act perfect."


Hello! Wow, haven't written something for ages. So, yeah, who's better at giving me inspiration than SP's evil couple?

I decided to give it a try, and write something serious about Kaname's inner self. I hope I've made it.

_This is dedicated to writer AkaOkami for her birthday :) Happy belated birthday, Jess! Hope you do well in college. Work hard! :D Here's some KanaMomo for you because you like it!_

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Strawberry Panic and its characters. However, I _am_ the writer of this, so the idea of this fanfiction belongs to me.

The story is **rated M**. Sexual themes included.

Have fun reading! If you spot any grammatical mistakes, tell me.

* * *

**Perfectly Corrupted**

_Damn. Damn it all._

You only met her once this morning, and this was enough to ruin your whole day.

She was there, standing by her classroom's door twelve minutes before the bell usually rings.

_What would she do there, anyway? And why would she go earlier than usual?_

You don't know.

And that pisses you off more than your encounter with her did.

You hate not being aware of things.

And you loathe it with passion when that… _Prince_ preoccupies your mind.

Though you didn't really talk, that simple moment that your eyes met briefly, you felt your blood start boiling again.

_This_ was enough to ruin your whole day.

You didn't really pay attention to the lessons.

And you simply didn't touch your lunch.

Also, you haven't seen Momomi today, and that pisses you off more.

If she was with you now, she'd comfort you like only _she_ knows how.

No, no. Sex wouldn't comfort you.

Momomi would make sure you aren't the only one who hates _her _so much.

_That_ would comfort you.

You know it.

And you smirk to yourself.

You know _you_ too well.

You wish you were in your room right now.

However, you're stuck in your clubroom practicing kendo.

You usually enjoy kendo.

But not today.

Today, all you want is the school day to end, and meet your girlfriend.

She's the only one who can keep you company without drooling over you, being so fan-girly or, even, without being cold to you like some of your classmates.

Not that you care about what those idiots (who also don't give a damn for you) think.

You simply pay them back likewise.

A pained scream is enough to cease your thinking abruptly.

The poor girl. It must be the third time this month that you make her writhe in agony with one of your hits.

You try to suppress a smirk.

Your arms and legs are unusually strong for a girl.

The brief moment you forgot you must use as little force as possible…

…You almost broke that girl's arm.

You let out a sigh as you voice an apology, accompanied with a deep bow in front of the fallen girl.

You're not really sorry.

But you must not forget your manners.

Your image must remain perfect.

Uncorrupted.

Unlike you.

* * *

After leading the poor girl -or, rather, victim of your fury- to the infirmary, the club leader lets you return to your dorm in order to rest.

She said you seemed too tensed when fighting.

You know better.

That girl was lucky to have survived your fierce blow.

But you let it pass.

You decide to take a stroll around the school in order to think before going back to your room.

You skip dinner.

It's 8.30 pm when you finally enter your room after a long day.

Momomi is sitting there; legs on your desk, a book in her hands while she's trying to figure out what she's reading.

Your eyes meet.

With no words, Momomi leaves the book on your desk. She comes closer to you, until her nose almost touches yours, and she takes a look in your eyes again.

She's really good at understanding you just by looking you in the eyes.

Most people are really scared of your piercing, crimson eyes.

_But she's not._

Your neutral expression turns into a frown; you know what's coming next.

"Tough day, huh?"

You nod.

"Shall I take care of it?"

Your frown turns into a smirk as you feel her soft lips onto the pale skin of your neck. Your heartbeat starts to accelerate, but your body still stands its ground, as you open your mouth to take a deep breath and finally heave a long sigh.

"Lots of tension, right?" she mumbles next to your ear.

"Yes. I'm in a foul mood."

"Hmmm, lemme fix that."

You proceed to smirk again as she takes your hands and places them on her sides.

"Kiss me."

You indulge in her command willingly, as you lean in and kiss her on the lips passionately.

You want to vent out your frustrations, and Momomi knows.

She's okay with that.

She's actually gotten used to it, since sex is one of your favorite hobbies.

Especially when you're irritated or mad at someone.

Without even realizing it, you're on your bed, on top of your partner. While she is already half-naked, you're fully dressed.

You don't mind that.

You just want her to scream your name.

Now.

So, with one of your hands, you start to assault her sensitive breasts while the other one makes its way lower, intending to rub intensely the most sacred place of a girl's body.

She gasps into your mouth, as you never stop kissing her hard, your right hand still pinching one of your partner's nipples.

What your other hand is doing down there pleases her and you can feel that; her panties are drenched.

"K-Kaname! M-more, pl-ease!"

You smirk once more. How much you love that voice of hers when she's begging you!

You bite her neck hard enough for her to squeak, as you stop stroking her sex, and remove her skirt.

You don't bother removing her underwear, no.

You just move the goddamn article of clothing to the side with the help of your left hand, as two fingers of your right one enter her forcefully.

She moans loudly.

And you enjoy every split of every second of it.

You'd be glad to let her moan louder and louder but realization hits you; you're still in a Catholic school's grounds. You mustn't be caught.

So, you muffle her cries of pleasure with one of your hot kisses.

As you kiss her, the image of Amane's eyes comes into your mind.

Your eyes widen and, for a second, you cease any movements you had been making.

You growl in frustration as you start moving your hand in and out of your girlfriend faster, adding a third finger.

She clenches her eyes shut and she puts her hand onto her mouth in an attempt to not scream out as you're being unusually harsh and malicious.

You smirk slyly.

You're mad, and that's not a good thing.

When you're mad, you do _bad_ things.

Your smirk broadens.

_Indeed; bad things._

You're so mad you want her to come right here and now, regardless of how forceful you may be.

Seconds later your wish comes true, as your honey-haired girlfriend arches her back and moans your name in pleasure, the pulse of her neck popping out and her long, manicured fingernails scratching your nape mercilessly.

There's gonna be scars later probably.

You slowly remove your hand out of Momomi, as you look back to her face.

Your eyes seem detached, even though you don't intend to.

She, spent and exhausted, smiles gracefully at you and reaches her hand to touch your short hair, wanting to bring you closer for a kiss.

You understand her intention, and you lean in to kiss her gently and lovingly, as it suits to your partner's serene face, after such intense sex.

"I love you, Kaname," she whispers in-between your heated kisses and you pull away to look her in the eyes once again.

You can see certainty and honesty in them.

You nod giving her a small smile, as you stroke her cheek. She smiles, too, lovingly, her eyes glowing under the dim light of the lamp on the nightstand next to your bed.

"You are beautiful."

That is all you can say looking at her stunning figure.

She, still breathless, grins from ear to ear and puts her arms around your neck, pulling you down to resume your kissing.

_She never gets tired of it_, you actually giggle while kissing her, and you realize that this hasn't occurred to you for a long time.

Momomi is indeed a unique woman for making you feel like this. No one has ever accomplished that.

She pushes you away a bit to take a look at your face.

"…Hug." She mumbles and that makes you smile again.

You get rid of your own clothes, except for your panties and a shirt you feel comfortable with.

You open your arms as you lie down on the bed, and, right away, she makes herself comfortable, claiming you as her body-pillow.

"Oh, aren't you gonna sleep on my right?"

"I wanna fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat."

"…"

No one has ever told you that they want to fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat.

The reason for that is the fact that your heartbeat is never stable. This makes your heartbeat not a good lullaby and you know it.

You suppress a mocking smile.

Your heartbeat: the living proof of how twisted your personality truly is.

It was never stable.

* * *

Sleep doesn't come for you, though.

You take a look at your girlfriend sleeping soundly in your arms.

Gently, you proceed to run your fingers through her long, silky locks, before you plant a kiss, just as sacredly, on her temple.

You don't know why, but you like taking care of her and protecting her.

Momomi, on the other hand, even though she's a sentimentally strong girl, enjoys being protected by you.

You truly don't know why this is happening.

You shrug it off, moving your head from side to side a couple of times. If you continue thinking at this pace you won't be able to sleep at all.

"Still preoccupying your mind with thoughts?"

You're not astonished she's awake. Momomi's sleep, just like her personality, resembles one of a cat's.

The smallest moves can wake her up, yet she can drift off to dreamland in no time.

"Yeah… I am," You answer hoarsely, as you feel your partner shift a little so she can look at your face. She moves one of her delicate hands to cup your cheek.

"Wanna talk to me about it?" she asks with concern.

You don't answer.

Instead, you search with your gaze to find her own.

Her concern and the way she cares about you, too, makes you give a small smile.

You have to pay her back.

You do so straight away.

"_I love you_, Momomi."

You can see her eyes beam with happiness as you mouth those simple three words.

The truth is that the times you've voiced this phrase can be counted on the fingers of your one hand.

She never forced you to say anything you didn't want to; she respected you.

Her beautiful smile and faint blush really make her look gorgeous under that same dim light coming from the lamp on your nightstand, you decide.

"I love you, too, Kaname," she whispers as she kisses your forehead lovingly and rests her head on your left shoulder-blade, breathing in your smell soothingly, quickly going back to sleep.

She really _loves_ you.

You smirk again.

You don't know what 'love' is.

Yet those words come out so easily, it makes you wonder.

Is this how much of a hypocrite and a liar you are?

A hint of panic can be spotted in your eyes for an instance, before that feeling turns into acknowledgement, or rather, admission.

You haven't changed.

At all.

Even after all those years in St Spica academy, you haven't changed.

You're still that dark girl who looks down on others pathetically, mocking them even.

Momomi constantly states that you're like the moon.

The girl obviously refers to your mysterious beauty, and, even though you usually shrug it off, that idea indeed has your liking.

You're like the moon.

No, not because of the mysterious beauty and irresistible charm you both share…

…But because of how you both try to show off your brightest side.

The most impressive one.

The most beautiful one.

The most uncracked one.

However, you both know that your dark side is an unattached part of who you are.

And in your case, that is your real self.

That no one knows of.

Not even your sun, Momomi.

Your real self, that you hide from everyone because, if they find out, you won't be admired anymore.

You won't be worshipped, like you are.

Just like the moon.

Your eyes snap at the window, regarding at the full moon.

You examine it.

_You and I are pretty much the same, aren't we?_

It doesn't answer.

It only looks down on you from the starless sky.

You smirk mockingly.

It can't answer.

That, automatically, makes you the winner of this… insanity contest.

Yes. You haven't changed.

You're still twisted.

You're still devious.

You're _cracked,_ _corrupted_.

No matter how hard you try to act _perfect_.

You haven't changed.

You won't change.

_I won't change._

The moon sets slowly, allowing the sky to turn into a pitch-black color, leaving behind a veil that now covers every flaw of this world.

Now everything's being hidden, and no cracks can be seen.

You smile darkly yet contently.

You're perfectly fine with that.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. So, what do you think? I actually wrote that on impulse, but, in my opinion, it's not that bad. I did have second thoughts before publishing this, though.

Now, the truth is that it's the first time I use second person style of writing. I realized that it's easier for me to write that way. Who knows? Maybe I'll try it again some time.

Note: The thing about Kaname being a moon. The concept isn't really mine, but all the other stuff is (ie how much alike they are, showing off their brightest side, etc). From what I remember it was used in another SP fic. That story is **_Tortured_ by Die Schreiberin **(comparison was made in Chapter 5). Anyway, if this writer complains, I'll delete the story straight away (even though in episode 7 -if I remember well- Kaname called herself a sun, which is a contradiction since she's so dark (for the lack of a better word), so anyone could have thought of comparing her to the moon if they were romantic enough :P).

I would be glad if you left some feedback! Thanks in advance! :)

Again, happy birthday, Jess! ^_^

~ LenxRinKagamine


End file.
